1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swivel joint for an electrical conduit and in particular to a swivel joint having conduit guide means for conduit insertion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore swivel joints adapted to receive electrical cables or wires have been used. However, some of such swivel joints are constructed in such a way that the swivel cannot be turned to a severe angle without cutting the cable.
Further, prior art swivels have not included guide channels to facilitate insertion of conduit. Because the path for insertion has been circuitous considerable time and effort has been necessary for the insertion.
Applicant is aware of one such swivel joint illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,586. In that particular swivel because there is no conduit guides it is usually necessary to separate the halves, thread through the cable and then reassemble the swivel. Such action is time consuming and cumbersome. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,586 provides in one half of the swivel an opening or bore through which a conduit will pass. It is obvious that if the swivel were turned at an extreme angle of 90.degree., one section to the other, the edge of the restricted opening would cut the conduit causing a short circuit.